Merging Cultures
by CrypticGirl
Summary: While rebuilding Renais, Eirika can't stop thinking about Saleh. But is marriage even allowed in Saleh's culture? Ch. 3 added 07.11.08.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

------------------

It was only several days after the War of the Stones ended, and the Demon King had been defeated. Renais was one of the most damaged nations in Magvel, so Prince Ephraim, Princess Eirika, and their loyal knights were quite busy with its reconstruction. The royal siblings had even requested aid from Frelia's prince and princess, Innes and Tana, who brought their Pegasus knights, Vanessa and Syrene.

Eirika and Tana were planting wildflower seeds to rebuild the land. It was a beautiful day, with the mostly clear blue sky, save a few clouds hovering over the land. Tana was humming cheerfully, while Eirika seemed to be lost in another world. She merely dropped the seeds into the ground, not really paying any attention.

"Cheer up, Eirika," Tana said.

Eirika looked up. "Huh? Oh, Tana..."

"The war is over. We can all live in peace again."

"Yes, but...I just wish this whole thing had never happened."

"Hmm...the war was terrible, that's true. But I can see many good things that have happened along with the bad."

"Like what?"

"Well, we know that this can never happen again, knowing that we've defeated the Demon King permanently," Tana said. "Plus we met a lot of new and interesting friends during our journey. _Annnnnd..._" Tana stretched the word out, making sure she had Eirika's attention. "Ephraim and I got engaged!"

Eirika was shocked. "What!?"

"That's right!" Tana said, overjoyed. "Ephraim is going to be my handsome husband! Did he not tell you?"

"No, he's never mentioned it to me. He and I share everything, and yet he never...Ephraim!" Eirika jumped to her feet and ran towards the castle.

"Eirika!" Tana got up and gave chase.

Eirika ran to the castle, where Ephraim was working at the top of a partially completed wall. Suddenly, Eirika tripped over her own feet, crying out as she hit the ground.

"Eirika!" Tana quickly caught up to her. "Are you all right?"

Meanwhile, Ephraim caught sight of his sister tripping and falling.

"Eirika!" He started to climb down from the wall, only to lose his grip and fall to the ground himself. Despite that, he got up quickly and rushed to Eirika's aid. As he got there, Eirika had already gotten up with Tana's help.

"Eirika, are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine, brother," Eirika said. "Ephraim...is it true that you and Tana are engaged?"

"Oh yes. We've developed feelings for each other during the war."

"But...why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell you? Oh Eirika, I'm sorry. I thought I had told you. Please forgive me."

Innes joined the group to see what was happening. "What's going on?"

"Have you heard the news?" Tana asked. "Ephraim and I are engaged!"

Innes shot a glance at her. "You're engaged to whom?"

Tana gave him a similar look. "To Ephraim."

Innes continued to stare at her for a moment, then turned his gaze to Ephraim, who only smiled.

"It's the truth, Innes," Ephraim said.

Innes turned back to Tana. "Tana, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well...because I already knew what you were going to say," Tana replied.

"And what was I going to say?"

"You were going to say, 'Have you lost your mind? I will not allow my sister to wed such an infuriating man!'"

"Ha ha ha. You took the words right out of my mouth, Tana."

"All right..." Ephraim started walking back towards the castle. "Everyone, it's time for a lunch break!"

Forde looked up. "Lunch break? I've been waiting to hear that all morning!"

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Forde..."

The dining hall was still in disarray due to the war, but the troops were able to create a satisfying meal. They sat at the large table and began eating. Eirika found that she didn't have much of an appetite.

"What's wrong, Eirika?" Tana asked.

"Yes, pray tell," Ephraim said. "You've been awfully clumsy since we started this reconstruction project. It's not like you at all. So tell us, what's the problem?"

Eirika sighed. "It's just that...ever since the war ended, I've been hearing about so many engagements."

"Well, I can't blame them," Forde said. "Things like this make us realize how precious life is, and they remind us to enjoy the finer things in life. Like marriage, for instance."

"Am I the only one who didn't get engaged during the war?" Eirika asked. "I mean, Colm and Neimi are engaged, Artur and Lute are engaged...I even heard that Joshua is wedding Natasha when he takes over the Jehanna throne."

"Wow..." Forde said. "That is a lot of engagements. I thought Vanessa and I were the only ones."

Kyle shot him a look. "You and Vanessa??"

Forde returned the look. "What? Are you surprised that a lazy bum like me could be engaged?"

"No, I'm surprised that Vanessa actually accepted your proposal. You know how she is, all serious about her duties."

"Yeah, but what can I say? I'm irresistible."

"It also surprised me because I got engaged to Syrene myself."

"Really? Vanessa and Syrene are sisters, aren't they? In that case, we're about to become brothers-in-law!" Forde held up his drinking glass. "Let's drink to life, brother!"

"You see!?" Eirika nearly screamed. "Everyone is engaged but me!"

"That's not true, Eirika!" Tana said. "Innes is still an eligible bachelor."

"Actually, I've been engaged to Princess L'Arachel of Rausten," Innes said.

"Innes??" Eirika asked. "Unbelievable!"

"Innes, how could you?" Tana jumped in.

"How could I what?" Innes asked.

"Well, well, Innes; what am I to make of this?" Ephraim said. "You got angry at Tana for keeping our engagement a secret. Now what are we supposed to say since you've had a secret engagement of your own?"

"Fine, I see your point already!" Innes said.

"Princess Eirika," Seth joined the conversation. "This is nothing you need concern yourself with. You'll find your suitor in due time."

Eirika sighed as she collected herself. "You're right, Seth. Actually, I did meet someone, but..."

"That's right!" Tana said. "I was telling Eirika about all the new friends we met during the journey. Like that sage from Caer Pelyn...he was really something else, wasn't he?"

Eirika gasped softly. How funny that Tana would mention the one man she had on her mind ever since the war ended. Saleh...just the sound of his name sent shivers up Eirika's spine.

Tana recognized Eirika's reaction. "Oh, so you did find someone! I'm so happy for you, Eirika!"

"But...Saleh and I aren't...we're not..." Eirika felt a burst of emotion rise up within her. No longer able to tolerate it in front of her friends, she got up and ran from the room.

"Eirika!" Tana called. She started to get up as well.

"Princess Tana," Seth said. "I think we should let Princess Eirika be alone for a while."

"But she's my friend. I just want to see if I can cheer her up."

Tana followed Eirika into the kitchen. Eirika only stood with her back turned.

"Come on, Eirika!" Tana said. "Pay no mind to what the others think. I think it's great that you're in love with Saleh."

"It's...it's not that," Eirika told her. "It's true that we do have feelings for each other, but...Saleh and I can never marry."

"Why not?"

"Because...he's from Caer Pelyn."

"So?"

"His culture is so different from ours. They probably don't follow the tradition of marriage in Caer Pelyn."

"Hmm...that is a good point," Tana admitted. "But it couldn't hurt to ask. Even if they don't believe in marriage, it won't change you feelings for each other, will it?"

"No...you're right, Tana," Eirika said. "The next time I visit Caer Pelyn, I'll be sure to ask about it."

"That's the spirit! Now come on, your lunch is getting cold."

-------------------

That night turned out to be a restless night for Eirika. She lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. The room was illuminated only by two torches on either side of the wall. Within the silence, Eirika could hear Saleh's voice.

"But now you are here, with your strength, courage, and dignity. If you achieve victory, the legend will become reality. You will become the Nada Kuya of this age."

These were the words that gave Eirika the courage to fight on and win the war. If not for his words, she would not have had the strength to win. For that, she would be forever grateful.

"Saleh..." Eirika muttered the sage's name under her breath as she closed her eyes and finally drifted off to sleep.

-------------------

Kyle woke up at the first sign of sunlight. He stretched his arms a bit and then looked at the empty bed beside him. That didn't seem right to Kyle.

That bed should not have been empty.

"Unbelievable," Kyle thought. "Forde actually beat me out of bed. But that's impossible!"

He stood up and moved to the other side of the bed. Sure enough, Forde was on the floor still fast asleep, with his blanket wrapped chaotically around him.

"Forde! Forde, wake up!" Kyle shook his companion vigorously. However, the knight did not budge.

"Forde!!" Kyle shook him again. When that still didn't work. Kyle stood up and gave Forde a hard kick to the ribs. Forde jolted awake from the blow.

"Ow! Kyle, what'd you do that for!?" he exclaimed.

"To wake you up, you idiot!" Kyle said. "We still have a lot of work ahead of us."

"All the more reason why we need our beauty rest!" Forde closed his eyes and attempted to sleep again.

"Forde!" Kyle kicked him in the ribs again.

"Ow! Fine, fine..." Forde picked himself up from the floor and followed Kyle out of the room.

-------------

The cavaliers emerged into the hallway at the same time as Eirika.

"Good morning, Princess Eirika!" Forde said cheerfully.

"Hello, Forde," Eirika said, her voice gloomy.

Forde stopped in the hallway, stopping Kyle as well. "Did you hear that?"

"I sure did," Kyle said. "She didn't look well either. We must speak with Prince Ephraim."

"Yeah, let's do that."

As they ran to catch up, the found Eirika in the dining room already speaking with Ephraim and Seth.

"Eirika, are you all right?" Ephraim asked. "You look rather frail."

"Oh Ephraim...I didn't get much sleep last night," Eirika admitted.

"Your Highness, perhaps you should take the day off," Seth suggested.

"What? But...our kingdom...we still have a lot of work to do."

"No, I agree with Seth completely," Ephraim said. "I appreciate your concern for our kingdom, but it's not worth endangering your own health. Besides, it's not like we're going to finish today. When you've fully recovered, you're more than welcome to help rebuild Renais."

"Oh...I guess you're right. I'll try to get some more rest..." Eirika turned and started walking back to her bedroom.

"Prince Ephraim..." Forde said. "Can I take the day off too? I don't feel good..."

"What's wrong, Forde?" Ephraim asked.

"Kyle kicked me."

Ephraim stared blankly at him, keeping a laugh in. "Forde."

"Yes?"

"Get to work."

"Y-Yes, Your Highness..."


	2. Chapter 2

Eirika retired back to her bedroom and lay in the bed once more. She felt sleepy as she closed her eyes, yet she was still unable to fall asleep. Once again, she could only see the sage of Caer Pelyn, and it filled her with longing. She recalled some more of the words that Saleh had spoken to her.

_"Master Saleh, when we have to fight no more, please let me visit you in Caer Pelyn. I would like you know more about your home. About Valega and Nada Kuya."_

_"You are welcome anytime. Caer Pelyn and I will welcome you with open arms."_

Eirika opened her eyes again. "I have to see him," she told herself, "and then I could relax...I hope.

"What's the best way to reach Caer Pelyn? A Pegasus would be the fastest way, but I know that Pegasi won't let just anyone ride them. I guess by horseback is the only way to go."

Eirika sprang out of her bed and dashed out of the room.

Right outside the castle, Ephraim, Kyle, and Forde were still placing the bricks together to rebuild the wall. Forde was on his hands and knees on the ground. Kyle was on Forde's back, also on all fours, while Ephraim slowly climbed onto Kyle's back with a sack full of bricks on his shoulder.

"All right, Kyle, easy does it..." Ephraim said, his voice quivering.

"Here goes..." Kyle stood very slowly, pressing his hands against the wall, Ephraim also learned on the wall for support.

"Are you sure there's not a safer way to do this?" Forde called.

"Why are you worried about safety, Forde?" Kyle responded. "Ephraim and I are the ones who could potentially break our necks up here!"

"Steady now..." Ephraim carefully pulled a brick from his sack and placed it at the top of the wall.

Forde continued to strain on all fours when he heard a horse galloping in the distance.

"Huh? What was that?" Without thinking, Forde jumped to his feet and ran around the castle corner.

"Hey!" Kyle and Ephraim screamed as the support beneath them disappeared. They both fell, hitting the ground with a thud.

As Forde reached the castle gate, he caught a brief glimpse of Eirika, riding away on a brown horse.

"M-M-My horse!!"

Ephraim and Kyle joined him at the castle gate.

"Forde, what was that all about!?" Ephraim scolded. "I almost broke my neck!"

"It's Princess Eirika!" Forde replied. "She rode off with my horse!"

"That's not good," Kyle said. "Where do you suppose she's riding off to?"

"Well, she talked about Saleh yesterday," Ephraim said, "so I wager she's heading for Caer Pelyn."

"My prince, we must pursue her," Kyle said. "The climb to Caer Pelyn is exhausting. Given Princess Eirika's condition, I'm afraid of what might happen to her."

"You're right," Ephraim agreed. "Have you seen Tana?"

"I believe she and Prince Innes were still asleep when we came out here."

"See, why did they get to sleep in?!?" Forde protested.

"Never mind that!" Ephraim ran into the castle. "Tana! Tana!"

As he crossed through the dining room, he heard the sound of shattering glass from the kitchen. After that, he heard Innes and Tana's voices arguing.

"That was my plate!" Tana shouted.

"You shouldn't have left it there!" Innes told her.

"You're cleaning it up!"

"It was your plate!"

Ephraim only shook his head.

Tana stormed out of the kitchen with Innes close behind.

"Ephraim!" Tana exclaimed. "Do you know what he did!?"

"I did not!" Innes protested. "I DID NOT!!"

"Hold it, hold it!" Ephraim cut in. "Tana, I need your help."

"Oh...what is it, Ephraim?" Tana asked.

"Eirika has ridden off with Forde's horse."

"Ah! She's probably riding to Caer Pelyn to see Saleh."

"That's what we figured, but Eirika is already suffering from exhaustion. She shouldn't be traveling at all. I need you to fly after her with your Pegasus."

"Okay, I'm on my way!" Tana ran out the castle gate.

"Are you sure she'll be all right?" Innes asked.

"Don't worry, Innes," Ephraim told her. "The war is over. Tana has become much stronger as a result. She'll be fine."

Innes gave him a look. "I was speaking of Eirika."

"Oh, that, I'm not sure. That's why I sent Tana after her."

Eirika rode without rest all day to reach the Caer Pelyn range. As she reached the foot of the mountain, she looked up at the rugged terrain. It would be too risky to try to ride up the path with the horse. Eirika looked up at the sky as it was slowly turning dark blue. The sun had already set behind the peaks.

"Looks like I'd better walk from here," she thought.

Thus she began the climb of the mountain. It didn't take long for her exhaustion to center in her mind. As she climbed ever higher, she could feel her legs starting to burn. Her heart was beating rapidly, and her chest felt as though it would explode at any moment. She wanted so badly to stop and rest, but she knew how dangerous it was to sleep outside alone. She had to reach Saleh's home first. Eirika stopped to catch her breath.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps clammering behind her. She spun around to see a group of brigands gathering behind her. Most of them carried axes, while a few of them carried torches.

"Heh heh, we've found quite the catch!" one of them said.

"Wh-what do you want?" Eirika asked in between heavy breaths.

"Boss, she must be rich!" one brigand said. "She looks...like a princess!"

"You're right," the lead brigand said. "Take her!"

Eirika unsheathed her rapier. "My life is not yours for the taking!"

One brigand rushed at her, swinging his axe. Eirika ducked and moved to the right. Remembering what her brother had taught her, she bent her knees slightly and lunged forward, stabbing the brigand in his exposed side.

"Raaaarrrrgh!!" A second brigand rushed in to attack. Eirika spun around and raised her sword in defense.

Then seemingly from out of nowhere, a man in a light green cloak jumped in front of Eirika, slamming a red tome into the brigand's face. The brigand was knocked backwards, and he hit the ground hard.

The other brigands gasped. "It's him...that sage."

Eirika looked up as well. "Master Saleh?"

Saleh continued to face the brigands. "Leave this village at once! I don't want to settle this with violence, but if your atrocities continue, you leave me with no choice."

"You wanna bet?" the lead brigand growled. "We'll make you pay for ruining our career!"

As the brigands moved in for another attack, Saleh hurled a blast from his elfire tome. The blast hit the ground by the brigands' feet, creating a rising fireball. The brigands let out a yelp as they scrambled to avoid the flames.

"Hurry!" Saleh took Eirika by the hand and dashed away from the road and into the darkness.

"M-Master Saleh!" Eirika exclaimed.

It felt as though Saleh ran for an eternity. Eirika's exhaustion once again got the better of her, as her legs began to burn again, and she found herself gasping for air. Finally, Saleh ran behind one of the houses and stopped, still holding Eirika's hand. Eirika propped her free hand into her knees as she fought to catch her breath.

"Princess Eirika!" Saleh said. "Are you all right? You don't look well."

Eirika looked up at him, her vision becoming a blur. "Master Saleh...I'm fine. I'm just...exhausted..."

Saleh placed his other hand on Eirika's shoulder. "Everything is all right now. Just take a deep breath."

Eirika tried to comply, but her breaths still came out as a series of uneven rasps. Then, with a soft moan, she passed out.

Saleh caught her before she hit the ground. "Princess!"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Wow, I can't believe it's been well over a year since I've updated this. It all spans between writing the scene, and then losing the file, and then rewriting it and losing it again...hopefully this time it'll stay.

Chapter 3

Princess Eirika awoke to a gentle hand placed on her forehead. As her eyes fluttered open, she waited for her vision to clear, and she could see the face of the Caer Pelyn elder, Dara, standing over her.

"Have you awakened, child?"

"Ah..." Eirika slowly sat up. "Grandmother?"

"Yes," Dara responded. "Saleh told me what had happened. After you collapsed outside, he brought you in."

"I...I see..." Eirika stammered. "Thank you very much. It's...good to see you again."

"Tell me, what brings you to Caer Pelyn in your condition?"

"Well, I...I wanted to see Master Saleh. Where is he now...?"

"There's no need to worry. He is in the other room."

Almost as if on cue, Saleh entered the room, standing beside the elder. "Princess Eirika...I'm glad to see you awake."

Eirika looked up at him, almost in shame. "Master Saleh...I...I'm sorry for making you worry..."

"Saleh, will you prepare some tea for the lass?" Dara asked.

"Yes, Elder." Saleh bowed his head slightly before leaving the room again.

Dara restored her attention to Eirika. "So, child, tell me what's on your mind. You said you wished to see Saleh again, but you look so exhausted."

"Yes...well...I've been helping my brother rebuild our kingdom of Renais. The entire continent has been ruined by this war, so...we're all working hard to rebuild it. And yes...all the work has exhausted me."

"And yet you've brought yourself to Caer Pelyn in your condition? One should not travel these mountains with such exhaustion."

"You're right...perhaps it wasn't the wisest thing to do, but...I just had to see Master Saleh again. He...made such an impression on me during the war. He shared his wisdom with me, and gave me the courage to fight on. I...I owe him a debt that can never be repaid."

"Hmm..." Dara paused, looking into Eirika's eyes. "There must be more to your story. I can see more than just gratitude in your eyes."

Eirika felt a chill in her spine. "Well...well, I...yes, I suppose I am...quite fond of him. I mean, how can I not be? He treated me with such kindness. I've met many kind people during the war, and yet he..."

"Say no more," Dara responded. "I understand. You wish to wed Saleh, yes?"

Eirika's eyes widened as she felt a blush on her cheeks. She wanted to deny it, but she knew that it was obvious from her eyes and her red face. "Well...yes...but I wasn't sure if marriage was part of the Caer Pelyn culture. So if it's not...or if he doesn't want to...then I won't."

"You are most considerate. It is true that we of Caer Pelyn do not engage in marriage. However, if Saleh wishes to do so, then I will give you my blessing."

Eirika felt a sense of relief. "Grandmother...thank you so much. I feel so much better now. Now all that's left is..."

As she trailed off, Saleh returned, carrying a tray with a teapot and two cups on it. "Here, I made the tea."

"Thank you, Saleh," Dara said. "Now I suppose you would probably like a private moment."

The elder stood up, slowly leaving the room. Eirika and Saleh watched her carefully.

Once Dara was out of sight, Eirika could feel her heart pounding. _This is the first time I've ever been truly alone with him..._

--

Dara stepped outside, looking up at the clear night sky, sparkling with stars. The village was quiet and peaceful...until a young boy's voice called out.

"Grandmother!" A red haired mage quickly ran up to the elder.

"Hmm?" Dara looked at the boy. "Young Ewan...it's not polite to be shouting at night."

Ewan paused. "Oh, I'm sorry, Grandmother. I heard some commotion earlier, though. I bet that Teacher...I mean Saleh...was fighting bandits again. Is that true?"

"That is so. He drove away the bandits and then brought in Princess Eirika when she collapsed."

"Princess Eirika collapsed? Is she okay?" Ewan began to move past the elder and enter the house.

"Hold, Ewan," Dara said. "Let them be alone."

"Huh? Why?" As soon as Ewan asked the question, the answer hit him. "Oh, I get it. Princess Eirika is getting...friendly with him, isn't she? I thought she kinda had a thing for him..."

"They're having a grown-up discussion. You will learn as you grow older."

"Aww..."

--

"Princess Eirika..." Saleh gave her a slight smile, something that was all too rare for him. "It's good to see you again."

Eirika returned the smile. "Yes...I'm pleased to see you as well. In fact...that's why I came."

"You...came all the way up here in your state...just to see me?"

"Yes...while we were rebuilding Renais, I couldn't stop thinking about you, and...I just became so restless. I just had to see you...I thought perhaps if I visited you, I could relax a little."

"Princess..." Saleh paused, trying to think of the right words to say. "You've endangered your health by coming up here in your exhaustion. Do you realize that you could have been killed?"

"I know...but...but..." Eirika began to fight tears. "It wasn't helping to just keep all these feelings within me. I had to let them out...that's why I needed to see you."

"What...feelings?"

"You've...really helped me out during the war. Your wisdom and support...it gave me the strength that I never knew I had. It was the strength that I had never felt before. I...never got a chance to truly thank you."

"It's not necessary. The restoration of peace to our lands is reward enough. If anything, I should be thanking you. You're the one who led us all to victory. You and your brother, Ephraim."

"But I wouldn't have been able to lead if not for your support," Eirika insisted. "So...I wanted to thank you for staying by my side during the war."

"It was...a pleasure. I'm glad I was able to help."

Another moment of silence passed as Eirika pondered her next subject. She wanted to ask about marriage, but she didn't want to rush into it. Instead, she started a slightly different subject.

"Tana was right," she said. "The war was terrible. We've lost so much...but we've gained some good things from it, too. I've made some great new friends...like L'Arachel...and you."

Saleh nodded. "Yes. I'm grateful to have met you all as well."

Eirika took a deep breath. _I guess it's now or never..._

"M-Master Saleh..." she began, trying to remain as steady as possible, but failing horribly. "What I wanted to tell you was..."

Saleh looked at her curiously. "Yes?"

"Was that I...I...I lo...I..." Eirika's body began to shake badly as she fought to get the words out.

_Come on, Eirika, say it!_

Eirika finally looked up at the sage, tears filling her eyes, and spoke the words barely above a whisper. "I love you..."

Saleh's eyes merely widened. He was quite surprised, but he hid it well. "You...?"

"I can't deny it anymore," Eirika continued. "The way I've been feeling these past few days, the way I've been thinking about you...I just can't deny it any longer. I love you."

"Princess..." Saleh found himself at a loss for words.

Eirika forced a giggle. "I...I know this is confusing to you. Don't worry, I don't expect you to feel the same way. We have different cultures, so...I've been telling myself that we could never be together. I just...I had to get my emotions out. Please understand..."

"Of course I understand," Saleh replied. "But our diversity should not stand in your way."

The sage paused as he thought, _I don't know how I should feel..._

"Master, I don't know what to do..." Eirika said. "It hurts to love you like this, but I just can't help myself."

"Princess...is there anything I can do? I can't bear to see you like this. And please...there's no need to call me 'Master.'"

"Okay...Saleh..." Eirika found it increasingly difficult to fight her tears. She broke down, sobbing softly into her hands, yet she couldn't understand why.

"Princess Eirika..." Saleh could find no words to comfort her as he began to question his own feelings.

"Oh..." Eirika stood up and raced into the sage, embracing him tightly. "Saleh, please, just let me hold you for a while!"

Saleh was about to protest, but then decided against it. "As you wish, Princess..."

Eirika continued to press herself against the sage's body, listening to his heartbeat. Saleh held perfectly still as the princess seemed to melt into him. Soon, he began to feel something within him...something very distinct, but undescribable. Actually, he'd been feeling it for some time now, but it was never confirmed until this moment.

_What is this feeling?_ Saleh wondered. _Is this...love? Do I feel the same way?_

He then began to reach out, slowly returning Eirika's embrace, and playing with her soft green hair.

"Oh, Saleh..." Eirika muttered with a deep sigh. "I wish that time could stand still...so that we can stay like this forever..."

"Princess Eirika..." Saleh began. "I have something to tell you as well. The truth is, I—"

The sage was cut off as Ewan burst into the room in a complete panic. "Teacher!"

Eirika and Saleh gasped as they both pulled away.

"Ewan!" Saleh snapped. "You know better than to interrupt like that."

"I'm sorry, but this is serious!" Ewan told him. "Remember those bandits you scared away earlier? They took Grandmother away! I tried to stop them, but..."

Another flash of anger glinted in Saleh's eyes...except this time, it wasn't directed at Ewan. "What did you say??"

"Those bandits took Grandmother away!" Ewan repeated.

"The elder?" Eirika asked. "Oh no! Master Saleh, we can't let them get away with this!"

"You're right," Saleh agreed. "I'm going after them. You two should stay here."

"Wait!" Eirika and Ewan protested.

"That's probably what they want," Eirika added. "They're most likely trying to lure you into a trap. And I can't stay by and watch innocents be harmed...especially the elder!"

"And I want to save her, too," Ewan said. "I failed her once, and I'm not going to fail her again. Besides, I can show you which way they went."

Saleh let out a sigh. "All right, you may accompany me. It would be a better idea than rushing off alone."

The trio went outside, where Saleh and Ewan climbed onto their own horses. Eirika climbed on behind Saleh, embracing his body once again. She rested her head against his back, listening to the heartbeat.

"Yahoo!!" Ewan interrupted the scene as he began to gallop away.

Eirika let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh, Ewan..."

"Let's go." Saleh quickly began to gallop away after his pupil.


End file.
